1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a display device and a repairing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a self-light emitting display device that does not require a separate light source. As such, it has low power consumption and excellent response speed, viewing angle, and contrast ratio.
The organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a plurality of pixels such as red pixels, blue pixels, green pixels, and white pixels, and may express full colors by combining the pixels. Each pixel includes a light emitting element, and a plurality of thin film transistors for driving the light emitting element.
The light emitting element of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and an emission layer positioned between the two electrodes. One of the pixel electrode and the common electrode is an anode and the other is a cathode. Electrons injected from the cathode and holes injected from the anode combine with each other in the light emitting layer to form excitons, and the excitons emit light while discharging energy. The common electrode is formed throughout a plurality of pixels to transmit a predetermined common voltage.
The organic light emitting device may be produced with a bad pixel during a manufacturing process because of complexity of a pixel circuit and difficulty in the manufacturing process. Therefore, a repairing process for using the bad pixel that is created during the manufacturing process as a normal pixel is desirable so as to increase the yield.